Multiple gate field effect transistors (FETs) are metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) that incorporate more than one gate into a single device. A finFET is a specific type of multiple gate FET in which the conducting channel is wrapped by a thin fin forming the body of the device. The effective channel length of the device in this case is determined by the thickness of the fin (measured from source to drain). The wrap-around structure of the gate provides improved electrical control over the channel, and thus helps mitigate leakage current and other short-channel effects.